fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie
Sophie (ゾフィー Zofī) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Sakura Nakamura in the Japanese version and Stephanie Sheh in the English version. Profile Sophie is the daughter of Silas. She has learned how to fight on horseback from Silas and her personal horse, Avel, was chosen and named by Silas, though he often causes trouble for her. In her Paralogue, Sophie is once again trying to practice riding Avel, but he continues to be stubborn with her, bucking her off and running away towards the portal out of her Deeprealm world. Giving chase, Sophie winds up back in the normal world and manages to regain control of Avel. Just as she was about to return back to her Deeprealm, she catches local bandits harassing a village boy. Wanting to help the boy out, as well as hopefully impressing her father, Sophie leaps into action, but Avel proves to be troublesome once more. As luck would have it, Silas and the army he was traveling with happened to be in the area to stop that same bandit gang. After meeting her father on the battlefield, Sophie plays off that her presence is merely because she heard the shouts of help through the portal to her Deeprealm. At the end of the battle, Sophie was surprised that Avel followed her directions in battle, which Silas attributed to her more confident attitude. Silas reveals that he chose Avel for her horse because of his more demanding attitude, hoping that he would teach her to become a confident leader in the future. Proud to see how much his daughter has grown, Silas invites Sophie to come live with the army, an offer she gladly accepts. Personality Sophie is extremely prone to making mistakes, as shown throughout most of her supports. Despite this, she still remains optimistic and cheerful, although in some cases, she may be saddened and do pointless activities to prevent further accidents. She dreams of being a respectable knight like her father. Though she adores her horse Avel, he doesn't quite take to her, as she claims that some days, Avel listens to her and in others, does not. This often results in accidents where he bites her hair, causes her to fall while riding him, or bites other people. She talks to herself more than anyone. Her birthday is July 21st. In-Game Base Stats Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Dwyer * Siegbert * Forrest * Ignatius * Percy * Shiro * Kiragi * Asugi * Hisame Other Supports * Silas * Sophie's Mother * The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) * Caeldori * Velouria * Soleil * Kana (Female) - If Sophie is her mother Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Parental Inheritance Sets' ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} '*'Sophie will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Quotes My Castle Private Quarters "My heart races when I'm with you. Avel's too." "Welcome home! Avel and I really missed you." "I am so happy here. I wish we could spend all our time here..." "Welcome home! You trust me here, don't you?" Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena * "This is the arena! Avel is gonna kick butt during his big fight." (Entering the Arena) * "Wow, I won! Maybe because I didn't trip over myself this time." (Victory) Accessory Shop Level Up *"Do I seem...knightly?" (2-3 stats up) Class Change *"Um...do I still get to ride Avel?" Confession Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Need some help?" *"I'll do my best!" *"I'll try to not get in your way." *"I won't mess up this time!" *"How will we do this?" *"I can do this!" *"Are you ready for this?" *"Will you be my squire?" Dual Strike Dual Guard "I'll be your shield." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill *"I have no choice!" *"I will do my duty!" *"Good...night!" *"You asked for it!" Defeated Enemy *"O-Of course I won." *"When does it get easy?" *"I did it...I did it!" *"Um...well fought!" *"Great!" *"Nice!" Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote *"Heh... A klutz to the very end...Guess I'll never be a gallant knight..." Possible Endings ; Sophie - Clumsy Knight : Sophie became a knight of Nohr so talented that many of her records are yet to be beaten. In particular, young squires study her life to learn how to become better masters of their horses. Trivia *Sophie was voted as the 33rd most popular female character in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Sophie shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, with Rhajat, Beruka, and Awakening's Tharja and Kjelle. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters